Facilities for the reprocessing of irradiated nuclear fuel materials are equipped with so-called hot cells for holding the components needed for conducting the industrial processes associated therewith. In these radiation-shielded cells, the process components are arranged in scaffold-like structures or racks as they are sometimes referred to.
The maintenance work within the hot cell affected by radioactive radiation should be conducted preferably without the necessity of operating personnel entering the hot cell. It has therefore been suggested to conduct the maintenance work by means of remotely-controlled equipment which can be movable within the hot cell. For this purpose, it is desirable that the racks holding the components used in the industrial processes be arranged in mutually adjacent rows longitudinally along the walls of the hot cell. In this way, a center passageway is formed along which the remotely-controlled equipment for the maintenance work can be moved and for exchanging the individual process components or exchanging fully-loaded racks.
For the maintenance work and the exchange of individual process components or of entire racks, a combination of remotely-controlled machines for performing manual-like operations are utilized. The control room for the remotely-controlled overhead bridge crane is located underneath the ceiling and above the racks. The overhead bridge crane passes over both rows of racks and the center passageway. After all connections and conduits are disconnected, the racks or heavy individual components are lifted from their anchor locations with the aid of the overhead bridge crane. The bridge crane then moves the racks or individual components horizontally into the transport passageway.
In addition to the overhead bridge crane, a manipulator carrier apparatus is provided which can act in the horizontal direction from the central transport passageway to engage the process components and to position operating devices, maintenance devices and tools. This manipulator carrier apparatus opens up the possibility for utilizing electrical servo and power manipulators as well as providing the capability for the future use of robots and programmed apparatus. Manual-like operations are performed on small components with the available manipulators and lifting devices in dependence upon the configuration of the manipulator carrier apparatus.
The manipulator carrying apparatus is a crane-like arrangement and includes a vertical column mounted movably on a bridge beam. The manipulator carrying apparatus is arranged for movement along the large-area cell under the bridge crane. There is a vertically movable running frame on the column with an extendable arm which has a tool carrying plate for supporting or connecting tools or manipulating devices.
A division of work can be obtained with a bridge crane and a manipulator carrying apparatus. The remote controlled bridge crane is used predominantly for holding and transporting conduit connections, components and individual racks. It could be utilized for lowering and holding tools such as separating means and welding means. The manipulator carrying apparatus is adapted to travel along the transporting passage and guides impact wrenches or other special tools which may be required as additional aids for performing assembly or disassembly tasks. The apparatus can further be used to support television equipment or other auxiliary devices.
A remotely operable remote handling arrangement is disclosed in published German patent application DE-OS No. 33 13 663 and the possibility of self-maintenance of the manipulator carrying apparatus and of the bridge crane thereabove are emphasized as an important advantage. The bridge beam of the manipulator carrying apparatus is in the form of a single girder box type bridge. Together with the movable frame, which is mounted on the column and forms a support, and the rotary spindles linking support and column and linking support and pivoting extendable arm, the pivoting extendable arm mounted on the support eccentrically to the column can be pivoted past both sides of the bridge girder by means of a flange connected powered manipulator. The pivoting extendable arm thus reaches equipment above the bridge beam of the manipulator carrying apparatus. In addition, the single beam bridge forms no obstacle to the interplay of the manipulator carrying apparatus and the travelling bridge crane when processing equipment is transported.